The Isles of Kelador
The Isles of Kelador Created by Banana Pudding Pie (Nick, Kevin, Herman). Summary The Isles of Kelador is an archipelago of islands located in the southern hemisphere of TeoGaia in the middle of The Danasea Ocean. Kelador is home to one of the five great nations of the world, and houses Illiana the elemental goddess of fire. The primary inhabitants of Kelador are the Zaladrans, and are a people focused on harvesting resources and trading with other nations. The people are ruled over by The Guild of Kelador; an oligarchy of lords who ascended to power through wealth, and are responsible for making decisions and passing laws that affect the nation. The Guild of Kelador insists peace and neutrality between nations, however has had a long history of tension and aggression with the Akitei, and Ihlathi. History Early History (Year 0 - 765) The earliest recorded history of The Isles of Kelador comes from before the Goddess of fire; Illiana. The original Zaladran were a primitive people, and lived on the volcano island of Ashenera. These individuals lived within the rocky outcroppings and caves that littered the island and formed naturally from the topography of the dormant volcano. The Zaladran became hunters and gatherers, living off of small creatures and vegetation for food, while avoiding the larger predators that lived there with them. They used basic stone and wood tools, and wore simple garments and sandals to protect themselves from the natural environment. Due to the harsh waves, and mountainous coastline, the Zaladran stayed far away from the shores, and grew fearful of the ocean. As time passed the people adapted, and began to mine the minerals and stones that were present on the island. They built better tools, and were able to construct houses for themselves that could withstand the weather. However after several years had gone by, the goddess Illiana awoke from within the volcano, causing an eruption that destroyed much of what the people had built. With this the island became covered in thick layers of ash, and the air had become poisoned with the fumes of smoke and sulfur. The Zaladrans were forced to leave to the surrounding islands, many dying as they attempted to swim such long distances. Only those which used the exoskeletons of old Cipri bugs were able to survive the waters and make it to new land. When Illiana saw what she had done, she took pity on them and harnessed the power of the volcano, granting them what they needed to survive; the gift of fire and passion. Before the Empire (The Chaotic Period) (Year 790 - 975) Before the empire was formed, the islands of Kelador were less than stable. Many years had passed since the eruption of the volcano, and within this time the Zaladran had spread out across the islands creating cities from nothing. Wealthy nobles rose to power, and ruled over the lands with impunity and no one to answer to. Occasionally they would go to war with each other, fighting over control of land and resources, often times wiping out their enemies completely. On the ocean, pirates dominated along the waterfront, pillaging and looting coastal cities. This period of time is often referred to as the Chaotic Period, and is when many of the noble houses of Kelador originated. Within this period of time the Zaladrans had grown to become a sea baring people, and learned to build wooden ships that could travel long distances. It was at this point the discovery of the other nations was recorded, and alliances and trade routes were formed. History of this time period is scarce, as there was no central union, and many records were destroyed in the wars that took place. Many of the nobles kept different documentations on their cities, accusing each other of the same crimes. Most of the stories of the chaotic period arise as legends, fanciful tales of heroes and wars told to children. However, there is a grain of truth in every tale. The Empire (Year 1020 - 1185) After many years of wars and separation, the empire was formed by Felix Davenport, who became the First Emperor. He was a noble who came from a lineage of wealth, and through the use of marriage, ruthless executions, and manipulation, he was able to unite the other nobles. He poisoned his enemies, fought other factions, and won every battle... or so he claimed. When he was done, the Zaladran were united under one ruler, and the Empire was formed and Felix Davenport named himself the First Emperor. Ruling over his subjects ruthlessly and without mercy, he was disliked by most, however he set in stone the foundation for a united Kelador. Later he formed the Illion Order in an attempt to fool the masses into believing that he had Illiana by his side, but this was considered a failure by most. He also commissioned the construction of a Great Lighthouse, to strengthen trade within his empire. His harsh rulings eventually lead to an uprising of peasants on the distant island of Graystone, and his son; the Second Emperor, was forced to deal with this for most of his life. After the passing of the First Emperor, the second attempted to continue his father's ugly legacy, carrying out public executions and making examples of citizens who broke the law. He, like his predecessor, wished to bring the religious aspects of the empire to his side, this time by the creation of a large temple upon Ashenera Island. It was said that after the eruption, the volcano was where Illiana the Goddess of Fire resided, as the ground was still warm there to the touch. To guide over the temple he appointed a religious viceroy. Not long later, the Second Emperor died an early death due to unknown causes, and left the Third Emperor; his son, as a child ruler. The Third Emperor (also known as the 'Last Emperor'), when he came of age to take control, attempted to appease the people instead of oppressing them. However the Illion Order that his grandfather created, ousted and executed him before he could accomplish anything that he set out to do. Many historians argue whether or not the young emperor would have brought a golden age to the empire, or simply have been forced to go back to his forefathers style of leadership by the military leaders of the time. The Guild of Kelador & The Illion Order (Year 1185 - Present) After its creation by the First Emperor, the Illion Order later became an organized group of holy warriors, which reside in the Temple of Illiana built by the Second Emperor. When the order was first organized, it was created as a cat's paw, to help with the political gain of Emperor Felix Davenport. Essentially it served as a fake 'voice for Illiana' that the Emperor could use to convince the people to follow his wishes. However, during the reign of the Second Emperor, the order was lead by Viceroy Hudd. He was chosen with little consideration, as the Second Emperor was preoccupied with the peasant uprisings against his fathers ruling. Because of this oversight, Viceroy Hudd was elected to be the Viceroy of the Illion Order, and in turn purged many of the officers, replacing them with disciples which were loyal only to Illiana and not the Second Emperor; as their predecessors were. This fundamental change within the Illion Order is what resulted in Viceroy Hudd ousting the Third Emperor, and liquidating the empire's power into distinct ladies and lords. This created a separation of wealth and power equally divided between them, with no one able to govern without the consent of the others. Following the death of Viceroy Hudd shortly after, the ladies and lords of the empire created 'The Guild of Kelador,' with the intent of keeping the benefits of the empire, but less centralized. After the first example of the Illion Order interfering with the political affairs in the Kelador Isles, it set a precedent for the Order to be a third party which would interfere when a lord would act too similarly to the First or Second Emperor. This aided in the prosperity of the Guild, allowing it to continue to expand its wealth and influence across the nation. Very few examples exist of lords attempting to rise against the Illion Order, but the most famous is the Rebellion of Lord Xarax. After corrupting two other members of the Guild of Kelador, into distrusting the Illion Order, Xarax marched upon the Order's Temple; three armies behind him. This is the only record of the Illion Order engaging in traditional combat. The armies of Xarax besieged the temple, but once they breached the main door, the members of the Order managed to hold their position with ease. Not one of Xarax's soldiers got into the temple, and the losses amounted to hundreds of soldiers dying at the hand of the Illion Order, which itself only sustained a handful of losses. Xarax claimed that they had used dark magic to accomplish this, but in truth, their natural iron exoskeleton and extreme physical conditioning and ruthless training regime are what saved them from certain doom. The Guild Hall was commissioned by the Guild of Kelador shortly after it was formed, as a monument to what would hopefully outlast the empire. They built it with the intention of outdoing the remains of the ruined city, and the Great Lighthouse built by the empire. The Guild Hall remains the seat of the Guild, where all major decisions are made, and conflicts are resolved. The Hudd Bridge was also commissioned by the Guild, to bridge the space between the mountainous island the Guild Hall was built upon, and the capital city of Mystahl. It's name commemorating Viceroy Hudd. Traditionally, it has been a place of peace, with no physical confrontation allowed within. Members of the Illion Order garrisons the gates and grounds, as to keep the guards from being corrupted or taking sides. Ever since the fall of Xarax, the Guild of Kelador has remained stable. With the lords and ladies focusing on the world issues around them, and bettering the Isles of Kelador. Geography The Kelador Isles, is an archipelago scattered within the Danasea Ocean in southern TeoGaia. The isles are comprised of three main islands, with numerous smaller islands around them. The largest of the three is Draemar Island, and is where the empire had been formed, and is where the Guild of Kelador originated. To the Northeast is Ashenera Island, which is largely defined by the mountainous volcano that covers most of the island. Ashenera has significant historical importance, and is where Illiana the Goddess of Fire first appeared to the people, and is said to reside. The Illion Order also lives upon this island within the temple built by the Second Emperor. The final of the three major islands is Graystone, and is to the Northeast of Ashenera. This island is mostly uninhabited, due to instability of the terrain, however built on the southern shores is the pirate city of Murkwater Bay. The landscape and terrain of the Kelador Isles is mostly rocky, with sharp jagged cliffs bordering the shoreline. Upon the island of Ashenera, a dormant volcano exists, which was once responsible for the creation of these islands. The majority of the land is covered by a dark volcanic soil, and large mountain ranges which spread wide across the islands. Due to the steep cliff sides, often times the surrounding water can be quite treacherous, and dangerous for small fishing boats. These cliffs also create a natural defensive line for the inhabitants of the islands. While the volcanic soil is very rocky, it is also quite rich for plant life. Many of the islands in the Kelador Isles, have grown massive tropical jungles, which have provided the Zaladrans with many natural resources. These jungles are extremely dense, and are rich with exotic plant life exclusive to this region of the world. The trees can grow hundreds of feet tall, and due to their thick trunks, they have become the homes of much of the indigenous wild life. The flora consists of large bright colored plants, often consisting of a vibrant green of magenta color. Many of the plants and trees also grow fruits, nuts, and vegetables, which many of the islands inhabitants gather for food. For most of the year, it rains on and off every few days, with occasional severe tropical storms. During this time plant growth is accelerated, and much of the soil become muddy and hard to traverse. These rain seasons last for 7 - 8 months, and allows farms to prosper, yet makes traveling more difficult as well as dangerous. While the weather is hot year round, a dry season follows which will last for 3 - 4 months, with the chance of rain being very rare. Within the island of Draemar, a large valley exists, which is quite difficult to access. The mountains are impassable, and the old roads to the ruined city have collapsed and fallen to ruin. The coastline of this secluded area is tall, sheer cliffs, often crumbling and collapsing, deterring adventurous climbers. The jungles (also referred to as the 'Wilds') are home to many tribes who never fell under control of the empire. The Wilds were almost brought under control by the empire, as the capital city was almost moved to the valley. However, before it was complete, the Third Emperor died, and all efforts to colonize the Wilds failed. Inhabitants The Zaladran The primary inhabitants of The isles of Kelador are the Zaladran, whom originated from Ashenera Island hundreds of years ago. The Zaladran now make up approximately 85% of the total population. Their official language is Zaladric, and most Zaladrans also know how to read and write, and understand the history of the Isles of Kelador and their god. While originally very human in physical appearance, the Zaladran have evolved over time to become more acclimated to their environment. Due to this, they have acquired many traits similar to those found in reptiles. Around their forearms, lower legs, and feet they have a rock like texture, that acts as a natural protection against the rough terrain and weather. This allows them to walk, and interact against the rocky terrain and jungles without receiving cuts and bruises on their bodies. Some of the Zaladrans also have bits of exoskeleton which sticks out from their elbows, knees, and other large jointed parts of their body. They are quite pale in appearance, however they are warm blooded, and on average they grow six feet tall. Due to the extreme heat temperatures, most people tend to not wear much clothing. Often times thin garments such as silky cloaks and dresses will suffice, with belts and armor worn by only those who need it. The rocky texture on their skin helps protect them from the elements. Depending on level of wealth, collars, necklaces, and cuffs might be worn as decoration to show social class level. These articles of clothing are often very colorful and bright, emphasizing the societal focus on passion and fire. The majority of the Zaladrans live within the different coastal cities, and take on many jobs in order to support themselves as well as any family they might have. Common jobs found on the Isles of Kelador include miners, farmers, and woodcutters, while also acting as merchants to sell their goods as a raw material, or a crafted product. Often times the children must fill the roles of their parents, and do not have much say against it. Spice collecting and selling is a large profession across the Isles of Kelador, and is very lucrative for those who find success. Many of the higher nobles have created businesses in which they have gatherers collect the spice, and then sailors ship it to other nations to sell it. These nobles see large profits, and pay out a small portion to the sailors and collectors, keeping most of the income. Whaling ''is growing profession throughout the Isles of Kelador, however has also created tension between the Akitei. Large ships operated by many sailors are equipped with iron hulls for ramming whales, and then spears and crossbows are used to kill it. While whaling is often seen as a dirty job, it produces many resources that are used within the nation. Whales provide meat, oil, bone, and skin which can be used for clothing/blankets/etc. Not all Zaladran live in the coastal cities, and there are tribes of them that live within the jungles. These Zaladran are still quite primitive in their ways, and do not follow the set form of government that has been established. These people are members of a hunter - gatherer society, and it is unknown how long they have lived in the jungles for. While they do not worship Illiana, they withhold their own traditions and customs, which are sacred to them. The tribes are hostile towards each other, and everyone else, and for the most part have been forced out of the coastal areas of the islands, and live within the Wilds. On Graystone Island colonies of Zaladran that moved there after the eruption, have grown to become an organized system of pirates. Due to the rough terrain of Graystone, and lack of edible vegetation, the people were forced to find other means of resources and food to survive. Overtime they managed to create a city out of ruined ships dragged into the shore called Murkwater Bay. Attacking and pillaging any ships that enter into their water, this pirate force poses a problem to the Guild of Kelador, and must be dealt with to keep strong relations with other nations. Other Inhabitants The other inhabitants of the Isles of Kelador consists of immigrants from the other nations. These people live here as minorities, and are treated equally for the most part. Converting from other environments to live here can be hard at first, especially due to the severe heat, and will take a long time to get accustomed to for most. These minority groups also form relationships with the main populace, and create sub-races of people, that have traits from both races. Religion Illiana is the goddess of fire, and the guardian of The Isles of Kelador. Illiana is a kind and playful goddess and is able to take on multiple forms, and has the ability to control fire. In her true form Illiana appears as a golden/red phoenix like dragon with wings of fire. However she prefers to appear as something else a little less frightening and therefore posing herself as an eight year old Zaladran girl. Her true has never been recorded to be seen by the people of the island, and they do not know who/what she is. The goddess lives within a dormant volcano on Ashenera Island, and was responsible for the volcanic eruption that caused the ancient Zaladran to leave hundreds of years ago. Feeling sorry for the people, she granted them the gift of fire and passion which kindled with their souls. This flame has been passed down in blood line throughout the generations and because of this gift the people have gained lizard like characteristics. Depending on their level of devotion and willpower, their “flame” can burn brighter than others. The fire of the volcano is what is believed to be inside of them. After this event, she never revered herself as a god for she feels guilty for the actions that caused such devastation. This intern made the religion and government separate. While the volcano is too hot for any citizen to go near, it is said if one's flame burns bright enough, they are considered worthy and have the ability to resist the heat in the interior of the volcano. These people become the guardians of Illiana, and are not allowed to reveal her true form to anyone else. These guardians are the caretakers of the goddess, and are the only ones to be in the presence of Illiana in her true form but still only a few of them have ever the goddess in person. Even though the volcano is her residence, she often leaves her home and poses as a young Zaladran girl among others. Although there is a religion around her, she never intended for its creation, and would prefer to walk among the people than be looked up to. She visits the different temples scattered throughout the islands posing as a baker's daughter giving bread, and other goodies to the surrounding areas to give back to the people of the islands. Other occupations she has done through the years include blacksmith assistant, working as a helper on a trading caravan farm girl. Etc... She has done all of these things and has never had her identity compromised. Other times she will leave the volcano to meet and converse with the other gods on the central floating island. Rituals ''The Coming of Age Ceremony on Kelador is known as the Odyssey, and stems from the ancient history of the isles, when Illiana first appeared as a fiery volcano. This event caused Ashenera Island to become inhospitable to Zaladran, and soon, they were forced to leave in desperate migration across unknown waters. As stated in the history section, the Zaladran who used old Cipri Exoskeletons as makeshift boats were the only to survive the Odyssey, and so, in modern society, it is considered a rite of passage to make the same journey. Often times groups of young adolescents will get together and organize races, often times competing for gold or personal belongings. The Ritual of Death revolves around the ashes of the deceased. When a Zaladran passes, they will burst into a cold fire, revealing the color of their true flame; revealing the level of passion and devotion they had in life. The ritual for the ashes of the deceased consists of a simple pouring the ashes into the ocean, and a conversation with those who knew the person about their life and accomplishments. Day of Illiana ''is celebrated once a year in honor of the goddess and the day she gave the Zaladran the gift of fire. Communities gather together to celebrate through short prayers and festivals with food to eat for all members of the village. Cities such as the capital Mystahl hold large banquets for the lords, with parades and fireworks that take place throughout the night. ''Other Ceremonies: Many people also celebrate the fall of the empire in the middle of the wet season. Cities and villages hold large performances reenacting the events that led up to the death of the Third Emperor, often embellishing the details. Accompanied with food and drink, these performances attract large crowds of cheering and booing, and give insight into the past. Culture The Isles of Kelador is made up 85% of the population being Zaladran, with immigrants from other nations making up roughly 15%. Over time the different races have mingled together and have created sub-races as well. Language The official language of the people of the Isles of Kelador is Zaladric. The language has been present as long as anyone can remember, however it has been adapted over time, and has changed since the days before the eruption. Many of the people can read and write Zaladric, however many peasants, and people of poverty are illiterate, and speak poorly. Food The primary dietary intake for Zaladrans and others who live on the isles consists mainly of fish as well as fruits and vegetables harvested from the jungles. They also eat meat of birds and small to medium sized animals such as rats and wild boars. Within some cities farms have been established, and can provide large quantities of grains and starches which provide a good source of carbohydrates. Due to the increase in whaling, whales have become a common meat in larger cities where these vessels dock after long trips. Due to the bountiful amounts of spices present on the island, preparing dishes rich in color and taste has become a significant part of meals. The nation of Samottai is one of the nations in which the Isles of Kelador trade with, through imports they have brought new types of food to the Zaladrans such as gorn. Sports While it is very dangerous, many of the outgoing wealthier members of society are interested in hunting for sport. The people will often hunt large felines (such as tigers), and animals that are much larger and more dangerous than them. These events are held within the dense jungles, and are done on foot, using simple weapons such as spears, daggers, and bows. Hunting shows power among other people, and courage. The wealthier lords also engage in hunting larger beasts within the Wilds, accompanied by personal guards and large supply trains. The oldest known sport on the Isles of Kelador is hacky sack. Originating from the primitive people of Ashenera Island, and started as game, it was played by bouncing a sack filled with bean seeds being bounced from ones foot to another. Back then if you dropped the sack depending on your tribe you would be punished or publicly executed, but now it is played as a professional sport. Each year tournaments are held in courtyards and stadiums to welcome those who compete for the grand title of "Hacky Sack Master," with large prize pools to those who win. The current champion is a man of the name Russel Brown, who is looked up to by the younger players; admiring his incredible footwork. The adolescents of Kelador engage in Cipri shell boat races, replicating the Odyssey which happened hundreds of years ago. This sport is held in honor of Illiana, with prizes being rewarded to those who win. Art The oldest recorded form of art within the Isles of Kelador comes from cave paintings/murals found within caves on Ashenera Island. These pictures tell stories, but their content is subjective, and subject to a lot of debate among historians. After the fall of the empire, people have grown to pick up an interest in art. In particular sculpting and pottery have become an activity for many people. Due to the abundance of unique minerals and resources, crafting has become a popular pastime of the inhabitants of the islands. Even those without money to spend, can often find the materials not far from their homes. The wealthy lords and nobles have also created many jobs by commissioning the most talented and skilled artisans to build monuments, shrines, and statues often times dedicated to the goddess Illiana. A famous example of this was when the Hudd Bridge was commissioned by the Guild of Kelador. 2 Throughout the Isles of Kelador, painters, storytellers, poets, and musicians have also become more prominent on the islands. Communities of artists have been established, and popular places for people to spend their time, and retreat to after work. Throughout history there have been many famous stories and songs, originally created by famous artists to retell the events of history. These works have been passed down from generation slightly being altered as they are told. Instruments such as harps and lutes are often constructed by wood, however long ago were made using the shells of of insects; which when alive, grew large echo chambers for mating calls. Alura Crean was a famous musician who combined the beautiful harmonies of her voice with that of a gello bug shell. She managed to stay number one in the top one hundred charts for six years for her ballad written about the beauty behind the eruption of the volcano. Houses The style of housing varies from island to island, and town to town, however mainly depend son social class. The richest lords and ladies can afford large manors made from highly refined materials. Stained wood, polished stone, and shingles are some of the many materials they can afford to construct their houses. Inside they have many decorations including chandeliers, desks, and tables imported from other nations. They also have large plots of land, with serfs and workers that help take care of their property. The lowest class citizens, that fall under the level of poverty have very small homes, with only the bare necessities to survive, and sometimes not even that. The houses are small wooden shacks with dirt floors, and thin thatch roofs. Sometime the people within this class level are housed together with many others into small, over cramped buildings to shelter them. Occasionally some citizens have no home to live in, and live on the streets within the poor districts. Middle class citizens are typically able to build sturdier wooden houses, and possibly have stone to help support the structure. The importance of stone in houses is largely important due to the tropical storms that take place throughout the wet season. Still they would have dirt floors, but slightly thicker roofs over their heads. These citizens would also be able to afford some personal decorations. Social Structure The Guild of Kelador is made up of the wealthiest lords and ladies whom originally ascended to power through trade and enterprise. Together they formed an oligarchy with a dozen different families. The heirs have continued the lineage of power, and this group of social elites is responsible for making the laws and decisions that govern the nation. The elites of society derive their power from inherited wealth, however if someone is able to acquire wealth outside of a noble family, they are able to move up the different levels of government, and eventually join the 'inner circle' of politics after gaining enough knowledge. There is no huge emphasis on lineage, and bloodlines are not of great value outside of wealth and lands being inherited by lords. While new members can join the oligarchy there can be no more than twelve members at any given time. Those who lose their wealth are often removed from the inner circle and lose the respect of their peers. Conflict between these families has happened in the past, but in the present things have become more structured and stable. In times of war, the council would convene and the lords and ladies would rally their armies, after a marshal is chosen to lead the military. This does not happen often. There in no nationalized or centralized military that has any role within society, besides that of the Illion Order, though it has never participated in any nation to nation conflicts. However they have pledged allegiance to Kelador and would help if the nation was truly under attack. The Illion order houses one member within every village, town, and city. The size of the town is proportional to the prestige that member has earned in his or her lifetime. These members of the order are tasked with solving local disputes, and selecting several adolescent boys and girls to be trained for potential entry into the order after they come of age. The religion is very loosely organized, with priests outside of the volcano interpreting the religion in different ways. This leads to those within the volcano thinking lesser of those who preach the word of Illiana. Each city and village has its own priest, each responsible for holding prayers and organizing festivals to promote the goddess. Other Lifeforms The Isles of Kelador are home to many different lifeforms. Within the jungles there is exotic plant-life which grows to extraordinary sizes, there are large insects which live high in the trees, as well as fabled creatures to live high in the mountains. Gello Beetle - Medium sized insect which lives near water, and has a large hollow shell to store liquids for multiple days. Has a large wingspan, with four individual sets of wings to help lift its often heavy body (due to liquid in shell) off the ground. Dark blue in color, with bright yellow patterns on its back. Has two horns one in front of the other on the tip of the insect's head. Insects Cipri Beetle - Large insects that cut down trees with their pincers to eat for food. Molt their shells seasonally at the end of each dry season in prepare for the coming rains. Many peasants use these shells as makeshift boats, as their ancestors did to escape the eruption on Ashenera Island. Burrowers ''- These insects are tremendously dangerous to people, and move extremely quickly above and underground. Defined by having two hundred legs, these tremendous bugs are long and centipede like. They kill their victims much like a snake, suffocating their prey till there body is crush by their massive strength. ''Tree Stalkers ''- Perhaps possibly the most dangerous creatures on the Isles of Kelador, the tree stalkers live high up in the trees and drop upon their prey. These insects have a protective exoskeleton and have eight legs, they are similar to that of spiders, but move much like monkeys. They are capable of laying thick webs that can trap other creatures. If needed they hunt large animals, however eat very little at a time to stay nourished. They sleep most of the day, and only come awake for a few hours during the night. While the females lay hundreds of eggs at a time, the children often kill and eat each other, narrowing the total population. Other insects include large flies which feed off of small mammals, and carry deadly virus which can cause severe illness. They live deep within the jungles near small ponds and lakes, and normally do not pose a threat to the Zaladran. Water Animals ''Baygone Whales ''- Often hunted by whalers, the Baygone has now become an endangered species, and is now being guarded by the Akitei. These whales have three sets of fins, and live in the northwestern Danasea ocean. These mammals measure 250 feet on average, and have enough power to tip ships that are not careful. Many types of fish live within the Danasea ocean, and are fished by the inhabitants of the Isles of Kelador. Birds Lots of colorful birds inhabit the dense jungles. These birds live all over the islands, and have even been domesticated to become house pets as well. Some of the domesticated birds have been taught to deliver messages between cities and travel long distances. ''Jurepper - Live within the jungles of Draemar Island. Long colorful beak, white fur and feathers. Have a long row of spikes on their back. If domesticated spikes are trimmed down. Plants Within the jungles there is exotic plant-life. Similar to Venus fly traps, there are large plants that capture and eat their prey. These plants release a pleasant toxin that draws prey near to them, and makes them drowsy. These plants mainly feed on insects and small mammals, however some can grow quite big and will even eat people. They grow on average 1 to 4 feet big, with sub-species that can grow up to 12 feet big. Economy The economy is not governed by any ruler within the Isles of Kelador, and money is created through the finding of rare minerals and then is cycled into the economy. Trading is also an important part of the economy, and is often how lower class citizens acquire goods. The most common forms of currency are copper, silver, and gold. Copper is the most common, and is used typically by the middle class. Silver is the second most valuable, and is common among the upper class and the high lords and ladies. Gold is very rare, and is used by the lords and nobles within the Guild of Kelador to pay for large products. The lower class finds it hard to acquire minerals to trade with, and must use trading as a means of payment. Much of the trading and buying occurs in organized markets and buying centers found within town squares. These are locations where people from all over the city meet to buy common goods and items. The upper class, and the high lords are typically the only ones who ever have money to spend freely. The upper class put their money into their own small businesses, while the lords build ships, and hire soldiers to protect them, while building up their own economies. The middle class, are the workers of the upper class, and some are traders and farmers who do well. The lower class, are miners, fisherman, farmers, and live in small homes, and often times, can not afford all the necessities they need (sometimes going without meals, and having poor tools making working harder than it needs to be). Wealthy lords will often give their money for safekeeping to the Bank of Kelador, which is known for keeping it’s customers money safe. Never has it been robbed, and it has never failed to collect a debt either. Many people in Kelador have been sent to debtors prison at the hands of the Bank of Kelador. Laws Laws are created and proposed by members of the Guild and voted on depending on the motivations of the members. All laws much receive approval from 8 out of the 12 guild members. Laws regarding economy, taxes, and debt are left up to the lord of the city, unless it impacts other lords- for example, taxing the import of iron would impact other lords. The laws regarding peace and order are up to the Guild. Most mild crimes require the lord to ‘tax’ the criminal in such a way that proportionally damages their financial situation. If the criminal does not have the ability to pay the tax, or has surpassed acceptable debt, they are forced into indentured servitude, building ships in the shipyards. More severe crimes, such as repeated thievery or one account of murder, require a permanent stay at the penal colony of the Uncanny Hollows. The Uncanny Hollows was established by the First Emperor, to keep dissidents or ‘undesirables,’ and was adopted by the Guild. It is big enough to house a self sustaining town, and the prisoners rule themselves in what has often been described as organized chaos. The laws are inscribed in stone tablets and gilded with gold and sent to the lords within larger, wealthier cities. Relations with Other Nations The Akitei - High tensions currently exist between the two nations due to cultural differences. As the people of the Isles of Kelador have grown to become more seafaring, our methods of acquiring food and resources has been seen as disrespectful towards the water nation. Ships skirmish within the waters, between the two nations, but no declaration of war has ever been made between the nations. The fighting has become more common as the people of Kelador have become more accustom to the sea. The Ihlathi - The Zaladran has slowly migrated into the lands of the Earth nation, however the people of the Earth Nation fear fire and what it can bring. In turn they treat the immigrants poorly and worse than second class citizens. Although we want to be peaceful with their nation and have trade, the Ihlathi want nothing to do with us. The Samottai - The nation of magic offers us prosperous trade. We supply them with small mammals, lumber, and spice, and in return they give us magic crystals and gorn. The Aerakos - We pledged to help in their civil war, but do not get too involved. We do minor trading, however due to the location of the pirates of our own nation, and the water nations location, trading does not occur much and is extremely dangerous for merchant ships as the pirates interfere with official trade. The air nation supplies us with different kinds of wood that the wealthy lords use for their personal projects. We trade them spice, sulfur, gold, and other rare minerals that need to be heavily protected across the ocean. Technology The Zaladran people are some of the best shipbuilders in TeoGaia, having been a seafaring people since the near beginning of their civilization, starting with fishing, and quickly moved to commerce between islands. At first, the exoskeleton shells of large insects were used as canoes and hulls, but as they advanced in their techniques, the Zaladran began to use wood. After meeting the other civilizations of TeoGaia, the Zaladran soon found their seafaring ways to be extremely profitable, with trade tariffs and taxes bringing in lots of money, as well as imports and exports allowing for a robust economy. This dependence on their ships only pushed the Zaladran to further improve and iterate on the technology. More recently, the Zaladran have begun installing cannons on newer models of ships, though no ship has been able to fit more than four and not fall apart. Domestic technology, however, is not the most advanced. Though the Zaladran have developed basic aqueducts and wells, indoor plumbing and baths have eluded the Zaladran people due to lack of necessity in the traditional coastal cities which almost all Zaladran lives in. The Zaladrans have also made great strides in optics, making telescopes and lighthouses much more advanced, allowing for safer and more accurate travel. Navigational technologies such as the compass made great strides as well. This has also lead to the beginning of charting stars accurately, allowing them to travel further without stopping. Cartography was a focus in the beginning of Zaladran civilization, the wealthy lord and ladies wanting to find the newest good to trade, or the best place to sell their spices. Because of this, mathematics in society has become important due to the movement of stellar bodies and calculating when they will be in the sky. There is still no real understanding of any advanced physics concepts within the society. The Zaladran have shoddy metalworking, with being able to produce basic armor and swords, not standing up to that of other nations in a pitched battle. The stone masons are proficient, and wealthy members of society often request their homes to be built of stone with fancy carvings and structural wonders. Short Biography Felvan was born ten years into the reign of the Third Emperor. He was born on the Second Island, in one of the more religious villages of Kelador. Of course, more religious mostly meant that the locals would put flowers at the shrine once a week, and hold small festivals once a year. He was born to a somewhat poor family, with an older brother and sister. His father was a fisherman, as most of the villagers, and his mother helped unload goods from ships dropping off supplies to the Illion Order. His father taught him to fish, using their Cepri Shell- the shell of a Cipri, molted for the season, was large enough to hold two people, and only required a few modifications to become worthy of sailing shallow waters. His mother, good with numbers due to her work at the docks keeping track of shipments, taught him basic mathematics and logistics. His brother, however, was never one to follow rules, often being reprimanded by his parents. Felvan’s sister, was the opposite. Ever since she was young, before Felvan was born, she’d wanted to be a spice trader. However, when she began attempting to use what she’d saved over a lifetime of hard work at a local spice farm, the local Major of the Emperor’s army took notice- and since he’d been given orders to control the spice trade, he ordered her to stop. However, she’d never been one to give up easily, and despite the family trying to stop her, she tried to buy land that was under the jurisdiction of another Major, in another village- and so, was labeled a dissident and an enemy of the state, sent to the prisoner colony in the north of the Keledor Isles. Felvan, unfortunately, didn’t see her for many years. His brother, on the other, was less fortunate. He stole, repeatedly, after he failed the Odyssey- the coming of age ceremony the Zaladran hold as sacred.. After many run ins with the local Major’s men, he was labeled a danger to the state, arrested, and executed.. At thirteen, Felvan had lost a brother and a sister to the empire. However, a few years later,the local Major came to apologize on the behalf of the empire. He promised to return Felvan’s sister to his family, and to give them financial compensation for the death of his brother. The empire kept these promises, and Felvan’s family went from the lowest rung on the ladder, to owning their own small spice farm; their view of the Empire changed considerably. It seemed the Third Emperor was making attempts to fix what his predecessors had done. However, when Felvan achieved what his brother could not, and succeeded in the Odyssey- , Felvan was inspired to leave his small town and sail the seas. When he turned sixteen, Felvan enlisted in the Imperial Fleet after a long journey to the nearest city. He spent months sailing the seas, patrolling the waters of the empire- but soon, two years into his service, news reached the fleet that the Third Emperor had died at the hands of the Illion Order. Felvan, along with many of the crew, were outraged- but there was nothing they could do. The report came with rumors of how the Emperor’s guard, considered to be the best fighters in the Keledor Isles, had crumpled like paper before the Illion Order- and the fleet knew they would not succeed in attempting a military takeover, or any encounter against the Illion Order. Upon his return, Felvan was eighteen, and with a loan from his father and permission from the newly appointed Lord of his village, he began to trade the spice his family grew, at first selling it to sailors at port, and soon purchasing his own ship. Many years passed, and soon, Felvan found himself owning not one, but three large trading ships, and his sister running the household and family farm, their parents passing many years behind them. Over the years, he grew his business, and those who knew him when he was a boy praised him for his bright flame, and unending passion for life. Eventually, he acquired enough wealth to apply to be a part of the Guild of Kelador, despite his disdain for the Illion Order which garrisoned the Guild Hall and the surrounding city. However, as he reached forty years of age, Felvan met another Lord called Xarax. This man talked badly of the Illion Order publicly, and privately, he admitted he sought their destruction, revealing to close friends that he had actually been part of the Third Emperor's military council, and the emperors close friend. Felvan remembered how the only reason he’d been able to rise to Lordship was because the Third Emperor had given his family the land to grow the spice he and his sister sold now. He remembered his years serving in the Imperial fleet, and how they’d made him into the sailor he was today. He thought of how many of his friends had been loyal to the empire. He decided to side with Xarax against the Illion Order, hiring hundreds of mercenaries. Soon, Felvan, Xarax, and Hevla, another like minded guild member were poised to march on the temple of the Illion order. The three of them failed in their quest, and were soon exiled from their home- besides Xarax, who was executed for his crimes. Felvan lived the rest of his life in the Third island, among pirates and thieves, his farm forfeit to his sister, who took over the family business and his seat in the Guild.